Fuse
Fuse is the first main boss that Dust fights in the game. Fuse is found in the center of Denham Village surrounded by the dead on the ground. Fuse alludes to Dust's/Cassius' involvement in eradicating the moonbloods, leaving Dust wondering and with some guilt. "Farewell, Warmblood. Ashes... to Ashes..."'' - Fuse's final words, after being defeated by Dust'' Strategy In combat, Fuse has 3 attacks during the fight, announced by certain phrases: "Swarm! Swarm!" which summons green fire cells that follow Dust but can be repelled with the Dust Storm, "Take This!" Fires 2-10 fire balls directly in front of him, and last a scream like so "Ehraaa!" summons 2-3 fire pillars near Dust. Depending on Difficulty, Fuse's movement is different, but the best strategy to fight him applies to most difficulties which is simply to rush him and do not let him summon anything. Fuse works best away from Dust as his spells take time to cast and are easily interrupted by any hit. On higher difficulties, Fuse has a tendency to jump to higher ground to keep his distance. Another strategy is to stay on the middle-side ledge where Fuse's fireball attack can't reach Dust, then send some projectile storm to interrupt him. Then follow up with combos to charge energy meter and do some damage. Go back to the ledge and repeat. On hardcore difficulty, Fuse has many invulnerability frames so it's best to use storm attack to start up combo when he is knocked down, the storm will hit him as soon as he gets up and out of invulnerability frames. Fuse doesn't do a lot of damage even on this difficulty, 1 gem on health and 5 on armor will let Dust withstand anything Fuse can throw, supplied by a few healing items. History Fuse was a Moonblood warrior who helped Zeplich Village with trading supplies and was a close friend of Ginger. When General Gaius' soldiers attacked Zeplich Village a year ago, Fuse attempted to save the village, but failed and was horribly disfigured by Gaius' soldiers and by Cassius. When he was found, Elder Gray Eyes helped construct a suit of magic armor to save Fuse from death, but Fuse became corrupted by General Gaius' hatred and the armor. Fuse demanded that the warriors attack General Gaius at once, but the Elder refused as Gaius' army was advanced in weaponry, armor and technology, well-trained and superior in numbers. Enraged by the Elder's decision, he vowed that he would destroy Gaius with or without the Elder's help. Over the course of the year, Fuse somehow managed to command Imps, Beasts, Giants, and other enemies to fight for him. Trivia *Fuse is the first boss to fight in the Dust game and teaches Fidget her second projectile type. *Fuse does mention sparing Ginger from his planned attack on Aurora Village. *When the fight is over the map is replaced with a huge stone in the middle, possibly to avoid facing Fuse again. *The battleground changes as crates were added before the fight to keep Dust from fleeing, and are gone once the fight is over. ru:Фьюз Category:Enemies (Dust) Category:Bosses (Dust) Category:Characters (Dust) Category:Deceased Characters